It's Not Her Fault
by Kabelski101
Summary: Miley's world is falling apart. Almost raped, hated and blamed, while the Jonas boy she loves just watches, not knowing he caused it all. The first chapter is the preview, really good, better than the summary


**Season's change**

"I can't wait until the winter." The petite girl spun in the hot sunlight.

"Me either." The curly-haired boy watched the girl he loved, wishing he could only tell her how he felt.

**It's unavoidably obvious**

"You can't leave Nick, that's not fair!"

"Miley I don't want to, I want to stay, but nothing is going right for my brother's and I."

"I'll miss you too much." Miley wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Not as much as I'll miss you." Nick held her tight.

"What if I did something, something to help out your album?"

**But for some reason everyone tries to ignore the fact**

"Well what do you want me to do for your birthday Nick? What if we aren't in the same place?"

"Well, we'll have a huge party, invite all of our friends, and you and I can spend the whole day together before the party. And if we aren't in the same place, just call me, it'll mean a lot."

"Just a call? But that's not hardly a present."

"Yes it is, it's from you. I have to go, I'll call you later."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE WELCOME THE JJOONNAASSS BBRROOOTTTHHHEERRSSSSSS!!"

**That people do too**

"Hullo?"

"Miley?"

"Yeah. Nick!?" Miley shot straight out of bed.

"Yeah, just wanted to say that I'm not coming back to Cali for my birthday, we're going to do it somewhere else."

"Oh, um, okay. I guess if that's what you want." Miley sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, it is. I have to go maybe we'll talk later."

"Oh, oka-" The line went dead.

**One girl, one career, one country at her feet**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMENN, HANNAHHHH MONTANNNAAAAAA!!"

"I'm so glad you're mine." Nick hugged Miley tightly.

"Me too Nick, me too."

"NICK AND MILEY ARE DATING!?" A papparazzi shouted.

"NOOO, NO, no we're not, of course not, she's just my best friend!" Nick's hug quickly turned to just his arm around her in a buddy-buddy sort of way.

**One slip, one fall, one mistake**

"SCANDElOUS PICTURES OF MILEY CYRUS HAVE JUST APPEARED ALL OVER THE INTERNET!! WHAT HAPPENED TO AMERICA'S SWEETHEART??"

"Nick you made me do this! Now everyone hates me!!" Miley choked her screams through her tears.

"I didn't make you do anything, now get away from me." Nick walked off.

"WHY DID YOU CHANGE? I WANT THE OLD NICK BACK!" Miley screamed after him.

**One lost, lonely superstar, her reputation tarnished, and caught in a love circle**

"I love you Miles." Nick tried to hug her after she walked off the stage, almost deaf from the screams of the audience.

"Really? Can things just be different from now on?" Miley asked.

"Of course."

"Miley you SUCK!" A small crowd gathered by the backstage area of the Jonas Brothers, giving Miley nasty looks.

"Look, you should just leave."

"No, it's fine, they don't bother me."

"Yeah well, you're bothering me."

"What? Nick this is insane! You only want to be with me when I'm the biggest and most liked person in the room, like at MY concerts and performances, but if we're around people who like you more you just leave me!" Tears started to roll down Miley's cheeks.

"Whatever." Nick walked off.

**Trying to pick up the pieces of her life**

"Have we finally seen the end of the scandelous pictures and overly done outfits? Is Miley finally trying to get back to her roots? Can she once again be the Disney sweetheart America loves?" The newscaster ended his weekly segment.

**One wrong turn at a time**

"Miley, you are really awesome." Lucas Till smiled as they walked along the beach in Malibu.

"Thank you." Miley blushed.

"I really want to be with you, I mean, I know we'd be apart a lot, but I want to make it work." He looked right into her eyes.

"Really? Even when I'm not the prettiest or biggest, or most liked person in the room?" Miley asked the question that had been haunting her.

"Of course, you're amazing and who cares if you aren't the biggest or most liked or prettiest, you're exactly the kind of girl I want." Lucas held her tight, and for once, Miley finally felt safe.

**Can she finally be the girl she once was**

"MILEY MILEY MILEY MILEY MILEY MILEY!!" The arena crowd roared.

**Or will she be lost forever?**

"Oh, no, we thought they were over, but more pictures of Miss Miley have surfaced."

**While the one boy she loves watches, not knowing he caused all of it**

People Change Too

Reviews, reviews, reviewsssss. I'll only update with the first chapter (which i have done) when I get a bunch of reviews!!


End file.
